Presence management is a mechanism that often monitors, updates and makes available a particular user's location and/or availability to other users for communication purposes. There are several systems and methods for presence management, for example, systems which allow the user to direct communication to a particular location, and systems that spontaneously notify others of the user's location. For example, one of the earliest systems allowed a user to key-in a forwarding number on a device to automatically route incoming calls from the device to the keyed-in number. Another option for the user is to key-in a message notifying incoming callers of the user's whereabouts, such that the message appears on a display of the caller's device. Other systems, such as Microsoft® Netmeeting®, automatically transmit a notification to others announcing that the user has logged in to the system and is now available for communications.
Another valuable communication tool involves maintaining a record or log of communication events. For example, many communication devices and systems include an “incoming” and “outgoing” call log of numbers so the user can view recent communication events. In a similar manner, the user may also view a “missed” call log indicative of incoming calls that the user did not respond to. The user is generally able to select an entry on any of the call logs and place an immediate call to the displayed number.
One drawback associated with the present call log systems is the inability to provide presence management for the entered numbers and/or callers. For instance, when a user selects an entry on a call log to place a call to the listed number, the user is unaware of the recipient's availability to receive the call. Typically, the user must proceed with placing the call and then wait to see if the recipient is able to answer the call, currently on a call, out of the office, or otherwise unavailable. Thus, it would be desirable to include real-time presence management with call log systems. In particular, a system is needed to provide real-time status of call log entries such that a user has current status information of the recipient prior to initiating communication.